


The Magier Grimm

by Hockey_Lover31



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grimm Harry Potter, Hybrid Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Nick Burkhardt Adopts Harry, Sirius Still Dies, don't get your hopes up, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know why he and his godfather were running. All he knew was that he and his Inugami godfather had left behind his Blutbad uncle with the men that had strange tattoos on their hands and had the looks of a Hundjäger. His godfather lead them to America, more specifically, Portland, Oregon when whoever they were running from caught up to them. Harry didn't know what was going on, especially why everyone seemed so interested in him and his godfather's past.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. An Inugami Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally set between Season 2 Episode 19 and Episode 20

Harry was still being pulled along by his godfather, his footsteps echoing across the mud that caked his jeans near his ankles as he continuously ran through the muddy ground as they ran beaten down on them harshly. "How...much...longer?" Harry breathed out, chest heaving as they had already been running for the past 8 hours and Harry was starting to feel like he was about to collapse any second.

He has always been a runner, having a Blutbad and Inugami uncle meant he always ran with them as part of their pack, but even he had his limits, especially in woodland surroundings. Harry was tired, confused, and scared. "Sirius?" Harry whispered questionably as his uncle suddenly pulled him toward a tree and they hid behind it. Forcing his breathing to calm as his enhanced hearing told Harry the footsteps were getting close, he felt his godfather's grip on his jacket tighten and his face twist in displeasure.

"Come," Sirius said softly as he took Harry's hand and started running in another direction.

Harry just wanted to cry from how sore his body was. His eleven-year-old body was ready for a nice warm bath and shower, get out of the freezing cold he was in and into a nicely warmed place. They had been living in various places for the last two weeks, some of the places barely had a bed or heating. Which meant Harry, more often than not, was sleeping on a stiff make-shift bed while cold. He tried not to complain, knowing how paranoid his godfather was since they left their uncle back in England with men that had a weird type of symbols on their hands before they woged and turned into Hundjäger and attacked them.

His Blutbad uncle had already killed three of the ten men while Harry and Sirius escaped, and since then they've been on the moving. Sirius said he would be safe soon, Harry didn't know what that meant. All he knew was that before they left, one day everything was normal, the next he looked at his uncles and they startingly said Grimm toward him before looking at each other in panic. 

Which had led them to where they are now, somewhere in America in the pouring rain running toward civilization from the forest where they were still being hunted by the Hundjäger and all Harry wanted to do was sleep for a week. Harry stumbled forward with his godfather as their feet finally his pavement and they broke into a sprint across the street and toward one of the alleyways around the city they were in. Eyeing his godfather and the wound to his side, Harry pushed a little bit of his magic from his core through his fingers and toward Sirius and his wound.

"Stop," his godfather growled out with a small warning, his face shifted into his woge form. The ghost-dog-like appearance always threw him off, but having known his godfather and uncle's other half and what it looked like, the shift rarely startled him anymore.

"You're hurt though," Harry argued through panting breath as they twisted further down the streets.

"Save your strength," Sirius ordered as they paused at the edge of the entrance of their valley. "Now, listen, how far are they?"

Harry tried to focus, but exhaustion and the heavy rain made it nearly impossible for him to fully concentrate right now. A tear escaped his eye in frustration and mixed with the pouring rain. "I don't know," Harry brokenly said as another tear left.

He wiped it away in frustration as his godfather turned to him and his face softened. "Hey, I know you're tired and probably really confused," Sirius started as he kneeled in front of Harry, "Harry, you will never know how important you really are. And I wish you never to know how special you are, not just to me and your uncle, but to many people. There are those that are always going to be after you. But I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Harry asked slightly scared, Sirius was never serious. He was the goofball godfather that was always being told off by his uncle. Who played planks all the time and while scold Harry for getting out of his magic lessons, always ended up helping and spending time with him afterward.

Sirius cupped Harry's cheeks, caressing them lightly, "I made a promise to your mother and father years ago, before you were born, that I would always watch out from you. They hoped your other half would never show up, that it would continue to remain hidden and never showing yourself. Harry, promise me, you will never tell others what you are. Magier is rare as it is, your father I only meet due to a chance meeting when we were young where he gained my utmost loyalty since. Promise, never speak about what you are, who you are, and for the love of God, wear your sunglasses always. Eyes are the windows to the soul, Harry, and you need to be hidden. If that's not possible, don't look people in the face. Promise me," Sirius demanded as he shook Harry's shoulders lightly.

"I promise," Harry stuttered out, now fully scared about what was happening as tears escaped his eyes.

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug that nearly choked him because of how tight and unexpected it was. "I love you, never think otherwise, Prongslet," Sirius vowed as he pulled them apart.

A vicious growl pierced the air, making Sirius tighten his grip on Harry, his face changing back to that of the ghost dog and he pulled his samurai sword out from its hidden sheath along his back. Sirius pulled Harry behind him as two Hundjäger emerged from where they once came from. Three came from the other entrance, the one they were about to leave to enter a street, and four were above them on the buildings, two on each side of the alleyway.

"Sirius?" Harry's throat felt constricted as fear settled in his heart.

Sirius didn't say anything except tighten his grip on his sword and got into his ready stance. From previous knowledge of his uncle's moves, Harry twisted with his godfather as he killed two of the attacking Wesen before hands pulled him away and toward the street. "Let go of me!" Harry screamed as Sirius killed another Hyena looking dog Wesen.

Harry hear Sirius growl as he rushed toward the two that had grabbed Harry's arms and lifted him into the air, unable to twist and free himself as they pulled him toward a black van parked along the side of the street closest to the alleyway. Hearing a pained yelp, Harry was able to twist himself and spotted his uncle on the ground, holding onto his wounded side as four Hundjäger kicked into his sides.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted with panic as he saw his uncle losing strength.

Harry was listening to his godfather's heart as it started to slow from its fast pace. Slower. And Slower.

Then it stopped.

And all hell was released as Harry screamed. His heart beating furiously as pain echoed through his entire body as he desperately tried to listen to his godfather's heart. It was like a gold shower permeated through the place, his magic escaping his body. All Hundjäger flying backward and landing with sickening crunches, all bones in their body broken as Harry stumbled toward his godfather, praying that if he got close to him he could hear it.

That his ears were deceiving him. His uncle was still alive.

A sob tore through Harry's throat as he clutched his uncle's warm body.

His chest wasn't moving.

He was dead. Harry's godfather was dead.

Harry sat there, at his godfather's side, for an undetermined amount of time as police sirens reached his ears. He heard two people behind him, but he didn't turn.

He was just so tired.

The world tilted sideways as Harry finally collapsed.


	2. Awakening

The steady beat in his ear was what first awoke Harry. He kept his eyes closed, as Sirius and Remus had trained him, and studied his surroundings using his ears. He focused on the immediate noises, the beeping. Steady and powerful, one side of the slightly stiff bed he was in. Clean-shaven room cleaned like medical. He felt through his body, his magic weak but already supplying him with information it could. There was a needly in his left arm, his magic identified it was providing him nutrients, mostly rehydrating his exhausted blood cells from the dehydration he suffered through his and Sirius constant running.

He let the sound from the room dampened and extended his reach. There was someone outside his room, his breathing a steady rise and fall, not asleep, but calm like he wasn't expecting any trouble. He was standing, his shoes scuffing the floor as he shifted from side to side, his hips creaking lightly with the motion from constantly standing for how many hours. He had someone on his hip, it shifted with his movement, some type of leather that was holding an object. Harry figured it was more than likely a gun.

Reaching past the man, Harry focused on the other sounds around him. _"Poor dear-"_

_"Have you heard about patient 203?"_

_"Someone threw up in room 208."_

_"Where's Dr.Reynolds when you need him."_

The sounds made something relax slightly in Harry. It meant he was in a public hospital, probably from the cops that had arrived at the scene just before he collapsed from both magical and physical exhaustion. He needed to make sure though.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry took in the time to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and white walls of the room before turning his head carefully around. Taking note of everything and trying to see if something was out of place to indicate it wasn't a normal hospital. Other than the uniform at his doorway, there wasn't anything to suggest Harry wasn't in a public hospital.

By the time one of the nurses realized he was awake, they seemingly swarmed him, he felt his magic race across his skin before he clamped it down with tears nearly escaping his eyes. There wasn't anyone here that can help him control his powers. No anchor him. Harry had to do it himself. Sirius' words of staying hidden on his eyes along with the other advice. Almost instantly, Harry turned his head so he wasn't facing any of the remaining nurses that hadn't been kicked out by his doctor. He asked subtle questioning, asking Harry about where he might been, what might've caused the severe case of exhaustion he's encountered, how he felt, and if he was dizzy.

Harry just stayed quiet and continued to look away as the doctor checked over the rest of his body and charts before sighing and leaving. By the time he left, Harry turned his head to spot him talking to a man with a gold badge on his hip and gun on the opposite side. Harry turned his hearing onto them.

"Look, Detective, the boy is still severely dehydrated. It's a miracle he's even awake in my honest opinion. He hasn't said a word and I don't think you should push him. He's delicate right now, at any time he can recollapse and, with how severe his exhaustion is, he might even end up in a coma," the doctor argued with the man.

Harry nearly snorted at the thought, his magic would never let him enter a coma. For one it was too powerful, for two, it would mean he had to stay still for a long period of time. And trapped magic never meant anything good, it's why Magier just didn't do comas, their magic would never let them unless they were heavily medicated. Even then, sometimes the magic fought the medication and woke them up.

The Detective entered, a lone man with a black jacket over his shoulders and slight boyish features that seemed to go between brooding in a corner or lighting up his entire face with a smile. Harry made sure to keep his head turned away from the Detective, but couldn't stop the response from watching him enter until remembering Sirius' voice and forcefully looking away.

"Hi, my name is Detective Nick Burkhardt. Your name is Harry, right?" the man asked, his voice gentle as he sat in the empty seat by Harry.

Harry wanted to say something, anything but knew if he did he might break down and tell the man what happened. He couldn't do that, Sirius wouldn't want that. Or would he? Harry was just so confused and wanted his godfather.

"Is Sirius really gone?" he asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper with how dry it was.

"Sirius, that was the man we found you collapsed by?" Nick asked, his voice still low, gentle, a comfort in Harry was being honest as he gave a slow nod.

"What's your relation to him?" The man asked, his left hand had a notepad in it, his other a pen as he wrote Sirius' name down.

Debating with himself for a second but not seeing the harm, Harry answered, "He's my godfather."

Nick had just nodded by his side, his coat creaking lightly as it rubbed against his clothes along with the chair slightly squeaking from him shifting his weight. "Mind telling me what you remember?" Nick asked cautiously.

Harry just turned his head fully away from Nick. He didn't want to talk anymore.

The detective tried a few more times before he sighed and seemingly left the room. The doctor had come back and was rechecking his vitals before leaving once more.

Harry was alone, once more. As it seemed fate wished for him to be by taking away his family.

* * *

"Any progress on the case?" Sean Renard asked Detective Nick Burkhardt when he stopped back at his office from returning from the hospital where the boy the First-Responders found after someone called the police about a scream in the alleyway along with golden lights that were there and they were gone.

"He didn't feel like talking. The only thing he told me was asking if Sirius was gone and clarified to me that it was the body in the middle of the men and that he is the boy's godfather."

"So we have a witness not talking and a pile of Verrat man all dead with another person, not Verrat, also dead. Are we thinking Wesen?" The captain asked.

"Well, if the boys Wesen he hasn't changed at all since awakening. But the way the ME said how the bones in all the bodies but Sirius were all broken at the same time tells me this can't be a normal human," Nick argued, his thoughts flowing as he talked with the captain.

"Never heard of a Wesen seemingly break all 206 bones in the body at once and at the same time," Renard commented, leaning back in his chair wondering just what the Verrat wanted with the boy.

Nick shook his head, dislodging some of his thoughts. "Whatever he is, he certainly seems powerful enough to attract Verrat's attention. We should probably be expecting more soon for him. Especially as Wu had found tracks near the scene a few allies back where the mud on the bottom of both the boy and the men's shoes indicating they were tromping through the woods near there.

"Until we know otherwise, we'll put him in protective custody. If it is my brother that is after the boy, we can't expect anything good coming this way," Renard warned as he dismissed Nick who just nodded his head in agreement and left the captain to his thoughts.

Sean Renard grabbed his burner phone and dialed a well-known number. When it connected, he waited a moment and asked in German if he was good to talk.

The other voice at the end, Meisner, replied in an affirmative.

"I'm sending you an image of a boy and a man, see if you can find anything about them and send me the results," Sean commanded in German to the other man as he sent the file containing two images to him. He deleted the sent email and knew that the responding email would be deleted in the next few hours.

Meiser said he'd do his best before hanging up.

With the call made and knowing he would hopefully have more information about the two sudden arrivals into Portland, Sean leaned back into his chair and contemplated what this just might mean for Portland and him.


	3. The Blutbad and Fuchsbau

Harry slipped his shirt back onto his body. It was still caked in mud and seemed a little torn around some parts because of branches and twigs that had snagged on it, but it was all he had as he and Sirius ran without anything with them and dealing with what they had. Loathed was he to admit it, but Harry knew he would have to use the skills Sirius taught him in pickpocketing soon to get some new clothes when he continued on his way.

With the recent batch of men dead, Harry could get a start in running away again. He learned hopefully enough from Sirius and Remus to stay ahead of them, though Harry wasn't feeling confident in his abilities. Especially as he's already been in this spot for nearly three days now and surely whoever is after he has sent more men to pick up the scent once more.

The problem was, Harry was tired. Tired was running, fighting, the fear that gripped his heart every time he saw the Hundjäger shift into their hound form and try to get him. The only reason they failed the last time was that Harry's magic acted without regard due to his emotional break upon Sirius' death, Harry didn't know if he could actively do it again. At least, not without training it. He never pushed himself that magically before, Sirius and Remus were always scared of him reaching too far and hurting his core. But after that stunt during then, he felt like his core _grew_ three times its size and was ready for a lot more magical abilities.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Nick as he was taking Harry somewhere, he hoped Nick wasn't part of the men after him, the connection he felt toward the man would make his heart break if his small trust in him was broken.

"He finally speaks," Nick joked since it's been three days since Harry last spoke. His silence making the investigation, both human and wesen aspects, go nearly cold. The bones and gold light lead nowhere for Nick and he was at a loss along with Monroe and Roselee who had no idea what might've happened to cause the damage that had been done at the scene of the crime.

The only one who would have any idea would be the boy sitting in the back of Nick's car glaring moodily like a preteen out of the car window. Heck, Nick didn't even get information of one Sirius that had been Harry's guardian. In fact, Harry's information stopped when he was five years old from where he previously lived with his Aunt and Uncle. He seemingly just disappeared off the face of the earth that day and no one had seemed to care. No report was made. It was like someone just buried him and no one cared. The only reason they even got a match was that the doctors had gotten the boy's fingerprints and they were able to match them to the ones in the system.

Harry looked up from the window and glared at Nick behind his sunglasses. After reclaiming them from his stuff, Harry instantly put them back on to hide his eyes as Sirius told him to. It helped that he did still have a small pounding in his head causing some of the lights to hurt, it was a good enough excuse at least for wearing them even at night.

Nick sighed as his eyes met that of Harry's blocked one and could feel the unimpressed stare he was giving Nick. "You're going to be staying with a couple of friends, they'll keep you safe from whatever is going on," Nick said with a promise in his tone.

Harry resisted the urge to snort. Yeah, like a couple of humans could protect him when an Inugami couldn't. Instead, Harry just let his back hit the seat with a slight poof behind him and muttered, "Brilliant."

They stopped in front of a small one, maybe two if the attic was turned into a bedroom, story house with light blue panning on the outside with a forest right in front of it. Harry eyed the forest for a moment before shifting back to the house and exiting the vehicle with Nick as soon as the engine turned off. "Come on," Nick said as he set one of his hands on Harry's furthest shoulder and started leading him toward the house.

The first thing that assaulted Harry was the sound. The sounds of pots shifting and pans sizzling made his stomach rumble with a sudden intensity. The hospital food was okay, certainly not enough carbs to recharge his magic as it needed, and they certainly didn't fill him up as he wished. But this food smelt heavenly and reminded him that it was dinner time.

Harry nearly eagerly barged into the house as the detective knocked on the door and Harry heard a male voice inside the house tell another that he's got it. Observing the man, he saw slightly long hair and calm brown eyes and behind his sunglasses, saw the man shift almost automatically before shifting back. It was like he hadn't even noticed it but Harry turned slightly and saw Nick's eyes slightly furrow for a moment before he dismissed it. "Come in! Rosalee has the food almost ready," he said with a smile but Harry could tell the man wished to speak alone with Nick.

"Harry, why don't you go help Rosalee in the kitchen?" Nick asked pushing Harry slightly into the house. Harry would've gone anyway, he was starving.

As he walked further into the house and toward the sounds of the kitchen, Harry tuned his hearing to listen to the men talk.

"Listen, Nick, you said this was safe, right? Like, I don't have to worry about someone killing me in the middle of the night?" The man he just met asked, his voice hesitant and slightly nervous but willing to trust Nick.

"Look, the investigation hasn't gone anywhere yet. We don't know why the Verrat were after him, if they're sending more people or not. I just need him to stay for a few days somewhere I know he'll be safe. Please?" Nick pleaded.

There was a slight sigh. "You know you can trust us, Nick. We'll watch him. But if we die during the night I'm coming back to haunt you," The man joked.

With a slight huff of a laugh, Nick replied, "Thanks, Monroe-"

Harry's attention was taken from their conversation as the woman in the kitchen noticed Harry hovering by the entranceway. "Hello, you must be Harry?" she asked with a soft grin. She woged without realizing into that of a Fuchsbau before swiftly changing back.

"Hi," Harry muttered as shifted on his feet, suddenly awkward at being in a stranger's home surrounded by three complete strangers that he knew rationally he shouldn't trust, but his magic telling otherwise.

If anything, his awkward hello made Rosalee grin wider even as she eyed his appearance. "Why don't you go up the stairs and to the room on the right. Monroe and I had gotten some clothes that we thought might fit you, I'm sure some clean clothes might be nice?" Rosalee asked as she shifted some vegetables in the pan.

"Can I take a shower?" Harry asked cautiously.

Rosalee nodded in response to his question. "There are some things on the bed for that as well. I thought you might've wanted to get cleaned up, I know anytime I'm stuck in bed for too long I feel like I need a nice warm shower," she joked with a slightly off grin like she didn't know how to really interact with children but was doing her best.

"Thanks," Harry said softly as he carefully climbed up the stairs, hearing each minuscule creak they made until he reached the top. He paused before opening the door on the left and saw it had a small bathroom and closet before closing it and opening the door on the right where a small bedroom attic laid. It was decorated kinda old fashioned but Harry knew it was better than nothing. Especially since it actually had heating, certainly an improvement than many places Sirius had forced them to spend the night in.

Stepping into the room, he looked through the small pile of clothes and grabbed the blue T-shirt in his size, Nick probably informing them of his clothing size after confiscating his clothes while he was in the hospital for any evidence, and black sweatshirt along with the jeans and set them aside. He tossed the other clothes on one of the random chairs in the room before throwing his classes on the bed and shrugging the heavy jacket Sirius had given him while they were moving next to them. Next, he took off the thin light jacket he had underneath the jacket before following with his shift carefully. The movement of lifting his arms up making him hiss lightly as he stepped closer to the mirror along with one of the walls.

His torso was slightly black and blue, a carefully placed magical charm causing the doctors to not see it. He wished he had the lotion that Remus made for soothing bruises and causing faster healing, but since he didn't have that Harry wrapped his magic around the bruises, letting it seep into the wounds with a slight wince and allowed his magic to pool along with them. Soon the bruises would go away in a few hours, it just might cause high discomfort during that time both from the healing process and using his weak magic.

But if he had to leave short notice, Harry would rather a slightly weak magical core and being able to run without his lungs wanting to burst than the painful bruises causing him to slow down and get caught. With his magic now around the bruise, Harry grabbed the new clothes and toiletries that were near them and quickly made his way into the small bathroom before closing it behind him and locking the thing, both with and without magic. Feeling more secure in the bathroom that no one was going to barge in unexpectantly, Harry looked at the shower handles and figured it out quickly.

Turning it on and shrugging the rest of his clothes off, Harry nearly gave a breathy sigh of relief as his tense muscles relaxed for the first time in weeks. Being on the run was hard! Harry thought as his eyes nearly teared up at just the amount of relief his body felt from the soothing hot water. His stomach rumbled, reminding him what he was about to miss out on if he stayed under the water for too long, making him scrub hard and fast. His skin was slightly pink at the end of it but Harry felt clean for the first time in weeks and felt like he could finally breathe.

Of course, that feeling left as soon as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower while wrapping his tower around his hip. The relaxation he felt for a while gone just as quick as it came as Harry quickly dried off and shrugged his new clothes on. They were slightly tight, having never been worn before, but felt nice against his clean skin as he shrugged the soft warm sweatshirt over his body.

Leaving the bathroom to air from the slightly damp air, he grabbed his stuff and made his way back to his room for the moment. Tossing them away from the new clothes, Harry debated with putting his shoes back on before just grabbing his sunglasses and throwing them on. He hoped no one would attack him tonight, he really didn't want to wear his worn-out shoes right now, not after the amazing shower he just had.

His stomach growled once more as he reached now the bottom of the steps, his air slightly clinging to his forehead as he crept toward the kitchen where Rosalee was plating all the food. "Hi! Hope your feeling much better. Dinner's ready, why don't you grab a glass and grab something to drink?" she asked indicating a glass set out for him to take.

Feeling awkward, Harry did so and grabbed some tap water, not really wanting anything else, and followed Rosalee back to the table where Nick and Monroe already were, seeming in conversation until it abruptly stopped when he arrived. Harry figured they were talking about him. Sitting down awkwardly next to Nick and the opposite side of the table from Rosalee and Monroe, Harry waited to see what they were going to do. If they had any sort of prayer they said beforehand or just dug in.

"Help yourself," Rosalee told Harry with a smile as she reached for a spoon of vegetables and scooped some on her plate. Harry reached for the knife with the lasagne and ignored the adult's tension as he cut himself a slice and plated it.

Recognizing most of these foods were vegetarian, he grabbed some fruits and cooked vegetables before starting in on his food with hunger. Remus was a vegetarian, so these types of meals were hardly that different than what he normally ate. "You're a much better cook than my uncle. He sucks at making vegetarian meals," Harry said without thinking as he scooped some more lasagne into his mouth.

"Thank you," Rosalee said, his face showing her amusement, "Does your uncle normally make vegetarian meals?"

Harry nodded without thought. "He gave up meat a long time ago. Said he didn't like hunting it," Harry gave a slight shrug as he said so, "he and Sirius never really went into that much details about it. It's just how he was."

"What's your uncle's name?" Monroe asked almost curiously.

"I called him Uncle Moony. He's not my biological uncle though, he was Sirius' mate," Harry said as he stared at his plate and fiddled with his fork, his thoughts heavy as Remus entered his mind. "I don't even know if he's still alive," Harry slightly muttered with furrowed brows, remembering how he left Moony back in England.

Harry tried not to think about the fact his uncle would've died alone and without his mate and adopted cub. If he had died then Sirius had given no indication while they were running or would've done his absolute best to hide it. "Can I ask where he might be?" Rosalee asked, her voice soft and full of understanding.

Licking his suddenly dry lips and grabbing some water, Harry debated with himself. He shouldn't be saying anything to them, they can't help him even if they were wesen themselves. Harry looked away from the group and stared out of the window nearby at the darkened street, thoughts in turmoil. Why did he feel so comfortable with these people.

Harry was just confused and wished for the warm embrace of his uncle.

"Sirius and I left him in England when they first broke into our place," Harry finally said, he could feel the eyes of everyone on him and it made him squirm slightly in his street, "they came in, Remus fought them while Sirius dragged me out of there. We've been running since...until, well," Harry trailed off as he stared at the plate.

He suddenly lost his deep hunger as he stared at the unappealing food in front of him. His stomach rolled as he thought about what he left behind, what happened in the alleyway, and Harry suddenly felt his chest squeezing harshly in his chest. "I'll be upstairs," he quickly breathed out, jumping out of the chair like his life depended on it, and raced up the stairs back to the room that was his.

Ignoring the silence downstairs, Harry shut the door behind him and felt the hardwood dig into his back as he slid down the door. His breathing was slightly fast and uneven as tears threatened to escape his eyes. Remembering what Sirius taught him when he had panic attacks when he first came into their care, Harry leaned forward and let his face rest between his legs, opening his airways just a bit more and allowing the air he was desperate for entering his lungs.

Feeling a bit more calmer and hating himself for giving them information, Harry felt tears escape his eyes as he slammed his hand into the ground. No sound resounded from the movement as the ground was carpeted and no hardwood.

Harry just wished Sirius was there and pulling him into one of his hugs that encapsulated his entire being and calmed his magic within seconds.

He missed his godfather.


	4. Harry's Escape

Harry let his magic flow through his body as he took a deep breath. Feigning sleep while under the roof of a Fuchsbau and a Blutbad was hard, but his magic was helping fake a slow, deep breathing that indicated sleep. So when Harry heard the door open to his bedroom and could almost just feel the Fuchsbau peering into his room and spotting his mass of black hair on the pillow under the sheets, he made sure to not react.

He heard the door close and there creak of the stairs as she went back downstairs and trained his hearing to the two heartbeats in another room downstairs, probably the master bedroom. Another door closed and sheets rustled downstairs. Turning off his hearing to let them talk as they wished, he threw off the covers and ignored the pain in his chest as he realized he was betraying the nice couple downstairs as he slipped his shoes onto his socked feet.

Slipping his hoodie over his shirt, he carefully crept to the window along the side of the room and strained his ears for any creaks from the support underneath him and especially as he unhatched the window and slowly opened it. He winced when he heard it slightly creak and paused in his movement.

No one was coming up to check on him. Making sure his magic continued to hide his breathing and keep his heartbeat in the fake sleep, he slipped on foot out of the window before pulling himself out of the bedroom and onto the roof. He stalked along the roof carefully and looked around, hoping there might be a tree around but spotted nothing he could climb down on.

Seeing no sneaking way to get down because if he just jumped either Wesen would hear him and they both would certainly be able to smell which way he went afterward. Which left him one choice as he stared across the street and toward the forest he spotted earlier. Licking his lips nervously, Harry pulled on his slightly still weak magic and heard the crack echo through the air as he teleported himself into the forest.

He hid behind a tree and carefully peeked around as the house he had been staying in opened up and red eyes stared around the house, his nose slightly scenting the air with slight confusion. Harry knew magic left behind a certain scent, which meant he really needed to start leaving from his hiding spot. Ducking behind the tree once more as the red eyes roamed over his spot, he counted from ten and re-glanced around the tree. Spotting the door now closed, Harry pushed himself off from the tree and started running deeper into the forest.

Not fully knowing where he was going, when his feet hit the sidewalk at the other end of the forest, he darted down the streets and continued moving, his magic flowing through his body to help his muscles keep up with his demand. Eventually, Harry stopped running as he exited the suburban area he had been in and kept walking down the street, head held high and acting like he knew exactly what he was doing despite his age.

Pulling his hood over his head, he found an older lady with grey hair and a cane walking slowly down the street. "Ma'am," Harry called out as he stopped by her side and could see her unease as he stared at him so he pulled down his hood and threw on a sheepish smile. "Can you tell me what street I'm on?" he asked with a fake blush on his cheeks.

He practically watched her shoulders relax and a smile fixing onto her face and told him what street he had been on. Making his embarrassment seem obvious, he asked her the street where he knew the men had attacked him and Sirius. Being told directions and to be careful, he left her on his way and continued on his way.

Making sure not to catch any policemen's attention, Harry found the alleyway the attack happened, the yellow tape already gone as Harry stepped into the alleyway and fought the images that assaulted his mind. His hearing pulling back to the time as his eyes ghostly saw Sirius kneeling over, his heartbeat slowing with each breath he made until it stopped. He flinched when his next step splashed and looked down. Spotting the puddle on the ground, he ignored the shiver that went through his body as the damp cold from that night assaulted him for a moment and he had to remind himself it wasn't raining, it was barely cold, and he wasn't back at that night.

Swallowing thickly, Harry moved toward where Sirius had died and took a deep breath. Kneeling at the spot, he closed his eyes, he moved his hand away from his body and facing the ground while concentrating on Sirius' sword. Sirius had long since told him that his sword had actually been blessed by his father and their family magic. Wherever they are, if you called upon family magic and wished for the sword, especially where its last known was, it will come when called upon with magic.

Harry felt the heavy metal appear in his hand and clenched around the cool metal. Taking another deep breath, Harry opened his eyes and pulled the sword toward himself, and unsheathed it from where it had been. There were still bits of blood caking the actual blade, but it still seemed to be in pristine condition. With a small nod feeling more confident with the blade in hand, Harry resheathed it and strapped the sheath with the sword in it along his back. Finally standing back up, Harry turned back toward the alleyway where he paused.

"Don't move," Detective Nick Burkhardt said, his gun trained on Harry, "I don't suppose you wanna tell me what you're going to do with that sword?"

Harry felt conflicted for a moment, not wishing to harm the detective but felt like he had to in order to accomplish the new goal he set in his mind. After his breakdown earlier that night, Harry vowed to destroy the people that took the last of his family, no one will survive when he was done with them.

"I can't let you stop me," Harry said trying to act confident.

"Harry, just put the sword down, we can talk about this," Nick said softly, one hand off his gun and outstretched for Harry to take.

Staring at the hand, Harry felt conflicted once more before slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry," Harry told him before drawing on his magic once and letting it teleport to where he had asked the old lady where he was.

With some semblance of where he was, Harry threw his hood on and went toward the closest Wesen Gang his magic was directing him to. If anyone would know what the tattoo on the men's hands meant, it would be them. They might even know what Royal meant, Sirius always had said they were the reason they were running in the few times they had stopped.

After all, he knew they were the ones that had his parents killed.

* * *

Finding the gang hadn't been difficult, nor was taking them out. With his magic still fueled from anger, it was reacting to his wishes and before he even took a step into the small hideout they were in, they were already disarmed and tangled in ropes. Harry entered the place with his head held up high, his emerald green eyes hidden behind sunglasses as he kept his hood up, trying to stop them from recognizing him.

"What the fuck!" One of the men, a Königschlange, hissed out in anger, his hood flaring as he woged.

"One of you is going to tell me what this symbol means," Harry said confidently as he held up a piece of paper he had stolen from a printer at a random motel when the concierge guy wasn't looking, the symbol printed on it from when Harry drew it.

"And why would we do that," a Löwen spat out from where he was tied up, seemingly shifting to try and get his claws to cut through the rope.

Harry paused and looked at the group of fifteen all around the building, meeting each of their eyes with his own blocked ones. "Because if you don't, I will kill you all," Harry said confidently as he took off his glasses.

He didn't really understand what his eyes did to freak out other Wesen, Sirius and Remus had been tight-lipped when they themselves reacted to his glasses, but seeing how terrified some Wesen were of them, he figured it was best to use as an intimidation tactic. "Grimm," multiple Wesen hissed out and seemed to try and get either away from him or try to fight him.

Not really knowing fully what a Grimm was, mostly because Sirius and Remus didn't particularly like talking about them for whatever reason, Harry acted like the word was nothing new to him. "So," Harry said calmly as he hopped onto one of the barrels nearby and pulled the sword from where it was hidden on his shoulder, watching each Wesen around him flinch at the sight as he held it in his arms. "Who wants to tell me what I'm looking for. Before I start forcing the answer out, hmm?" Harry asked as he casually swung the sword between his fingers.

Just like that, he got the information he needed. How the symbol he kept seeing was the Verrat and how they worked for the Royal Families. The family themselves were ruthless, extremely wealthy, and powerful. Wesen feared them for that reason.

And then Harry learned there was one in Portland.

The one who most likely caused his godfather's death.

Grabbing the gun from one of the gang members, knowing his sword could be traced back to him, Harry walked away from the tied up gang members and he promised himself he would find the Royal and get revenge for Sirius.


End file.
